Prequel to (Forgive Me)
by Huggani16
Summary: This is what happened before in (Forgive Me). it doesn't really matter which order you choose to read them. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R


**So here is what happened before everything in (Forgive Me)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

The team was supposed to go on a cover mission. You know, a mission where you do NOT show yourself. They were supposed to find out about a certain drug that was claimed deadly. The drug was a weapon used by some villain who didn't have anything better do than ruin people's lives.

So, there they were. In front of the supposed villain that set the whole drug up. And why was their cover blown? Just take a really wild guess. Leave it to a speedster that can not keep his mouth shut to blow their cover.  
'Damn it KF! You couldn't keep your mouth shut?!' Said Robin through the mind link.

'Leave it to Kid Mouth to blow up our cover' said Artemis glaring at the speedster.

They then head the 'villain' speak so they listened in: "my my my, what have we got here? Oh isn't it a bunch of kids nosing into people's business?" Said the villain. Robin gritted his teeth and looked around trying to find the source of voice.

"Show yourself!" Yelled super boy.

"Of course I will! But not right now. First I have to knock I you guys out!"

He then laughed an evil laugh and pressed a button in his hand making smoke appear from all directions around the group. The 'villain' put a mask on his face before walking to them watching amusingly after the group of teenage super heroes one by one fell to the ground out cold.

He smirked and walked closer to them. "Oh my, I guess the knock-out gas did work! Now, time to start the fine little birdie" he said leaning down near Robin with a smirk.

"It's been so long since I saw you, hope ya didn't miss your uncle J" he laughed insanely.  
-

The group groaned waking up. When they noticed the surrounding they panicked and started to struggle. Each one of them were bound differently. Super boy had small kryptonite on his ropes enough to make him weak but not kill him. Kid flash and Artemis were chained. M'gann and Kaldur were given a drug not allowing them to use any of their powers, also chained. And Robin had his wrist tied up tightly above his head attached to the wall tightly. If only his hands were tied behind his back, he wouldn't feel so useless now. The ropes on his wrists were burning his skin making them slightly bleed. Well, look at the bright side! At least his legs weren't tied up.

"Uuuugh, my head hurts" groaned Megan adjusting to a sitting position.

"Oh me too, my whole body hurts" groaned Artemis.

"Well of course it hurts! You didn't really think I'd go easy on you?" Came a voice through the shadows. Robin gasped recognizing the voice. He tried to struggle but it was no loose. He only made the cuts on his wrists dealer and more painful.

"Now now Robin, I wouldn't struggle like that, you wouldn't want to worry your uncle J, now would ya?" Kid flash gasped recognizing the voice as well and instantly started panicking.

Robin shivered against the Joker's hands as they touched his shoulders. Joker then sat in front of him and laughed insanely before saying: "I missed ya so much, why hadn't you come and visit me?" Robin cringed but his mask hid it all.

He then felt Joker grabbing his thigh squeezing it making Robin struggle.

"Stay away from him!" Yelled Super boy while struggling.

"Oh come on, do you really expect me to listen to you?" Laughed joker. He then grabbed a knife and jammed it in Robin's thigh. Robin had to seal his lips to keep down his screams. Blood trailed down his thigh. Joker smirked and put the knife on his cheek causing him to look up.

"Now now, Robin! I have a little something for you here" he trailed the knife down making a cut.

"Here" he handed Robin a letter. "Ya might be interested in this Robin!" He put the letter in Robin's belt and walked over to Super boy freeing him from his bounds.

He walked away laughing then banished in the shadows.

Super boy instantly got up and freed Megan then rushed over to Robin freeing his wrists before laying him on the ground trying to stop the trailing blood. When the others were free they too rushed to Robin and tried to stop the blood.

"Oh Robin! Say something! Are you alright?" Artemis yelled freaked out from the dripping blood on her teammate's thigh. Instead of seeing Robin panicking like they were, he was actually...smiling...ok smirking.

"It doesn't really hurt, I get worse than this...we better go, I want to see what's on the paper he gave me" he said getting attempting to get but was stopped by Super boy.

"Let me carry you!"

"No way man, I'm fine. Just a little scratch compared to the other ones" replied Robin pushing Super boy's offering arms away.

"Are you sure?" Asked Kaldur concerned.

Robin nodded and stood up leaning on the wall behind him. He then walked but soon his arm was grabbed by Wally who put around his shoulder supporting him.

"You just don't listen, don't you?" Sighed Robin.

He led them to the bioship and Megan drove it to mount justice.

 **During the ride**

"hey Rob! are you sure you are alright?" asked a panicked Kid flash.

"I've had it much worser than this. Worser? Hmmmm. . . is that even a word?" Robin replied in deep thought.

"I am not really sure that's a word, Robin" replied Kaldur.

"Then that's another word to add to my vocabulary"

Kid Flash chuckled under his breath and really wanted to hug his best friend but decided against it.

Artemis sat in her seat deep in her own thoughts.

'I wonder what was in the letter...I wonder if robin is really okay...I mean he just got stabbed by the joker who would make you pee your pants from just thinking of him...He's what? Thirteen years old and is still braver than most adults...Hell! he didn't even seem afraid when Joker was near him...Boy Wonder!' Her thoughts then shifted to Robin more personally. 'I guess he isn't a Boy Wonder for no reason...that name does suit him to be honest… his fighting skills are amazing! He is a pretty amazing thirteen year old...I wonder who he really is under the mask… I'm sure he'd be amazing! I wonder how did he become robin… how he got the name… to be honest, I don't really care who the Batman is… and it's not like I care for Robin in any way… but, I could only wonder'

She then at Robin who was sitting in his seat while talking away to Kid flash.

She then looked up noticing the Bioship has landed. She got up and went to see if she could help out.

"KF! I told you I was fine! why don't you listen for once!" yelled Robin in annoyance when Kid Flash was attempting to lift him up.

"Rob, do you think I'd just let you walk on your own! what kind of best friend would I be?"

"I do understand KF, but if Batman saw you carry me he'd get worried and go all daddy bats… and I do not want to him to be all daddy bats!"

"And what's wrong with that?" asked Super boy.

Robin looked at him then answered: "okay! let's put it like this...Imagine seeing the batman 'the creepiest creeper who ever creept boy does that sound wrong! but anyway, imagine the Batman act so gentle and caring to a point where you can't even recognize him as the batman anymore"

Super boy considered it for a few minutes until he answered: "yeah, that would be terrifying"

"now, can we please leave I need to read the note the Joker gave me" said robin attempting to walk but failing miserably when he he lost his balance and almost fell forward but was caught by Super boy.

"How about you lean on me until we get there?" He asked but it was more like an order than a suggestion.

"fiiiine!" pouted Robin.

When they arrived in the mountain they saw the Batman himself looking at them with his oh-so famous Bat-glare.

"Would anyone want to explain why is Robin leaning on Super boy?" He ordered looking at Robin.

"well, we were faced with the joker. And he somehow knocked us out with one of his drugs that he had. when we awoke we were restrained so we really couldn't move. He...He stabbed Robin in his thigh but not too deep and gave him a letter that he said would interest him" Replied Kaldur trying his best not to freak out from the Bat-glare.

Batman nodded and walked over to Robin was at. Robin looked up at him and his mentor held his chin up noticing the cut on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked tilting it aside.

"not quite feeling the aster" Replied Robin.

Batman then gently took Robin and leaned him against his shoulder and said: "let's go"

Robin nodded and they both walked to the zeta-beams and to the Bat-cave.

"WoW!" said Artemis "never really saw Batman act so…...gentle"

"Well, we all know he has a soft spot when it comes to robin" replied kaldur with a nod.

"I really hope Robin is alright, he worries me a lot" Said Megan sadly.

"I'm sure he's alright" Replied Kid flash.

 **In the Bat-Cave**

"Bruuuce, I told you I am fine, no need for the crutches" pouted Robin pushing

the offering clutches away from him.

"Dick, you can barely walk"

"only because no one is giving me the chance!" Replied Dick rather loudly making Bruce raise an eyebrow.

"sorry"

"have it your way chum, but where is the letter Kaldur told me about?"

Dick handed him the letter. Bruce sat next to him and read:

"Dear Batsy and Robbie-poo

I am not the kind to really deal with drugs but I just couldn't pass the opportunity! The drug is deadly of course, which makes all the more fun for me! I am wanting to test it on a victim (thought you guys would want to know). So if you two would want to save that poor victim before it's too late, that's fine by me….. to make it more fun of course.

So! here is the description of that poor person who is about to die soon:

A light to the dark

The center of joy

The meaning of pain!

Hope you have fun figuring it out!"

And that was on the letter. It left both Bruce and Dick in a worried state.

"you know, that does sound a little bit like me"

"it could but we're not taking the chances if it wasn't" replied Bruce in deep thought.

Dick let out a heavy sigh and laid down sideways on the bed they were currently sitting on.

Bruce looked at his son's laying form and couldn't help but smile. He bent down and kissed Dick's forehead making Dick look up surprised but smiled when he saw his father's smile.

"how about you go to your room and rest...it is getting late" Said Bruce getting up along with Dick.

Dick stood up and carefully walked out of the Bat-Cave.

Bruce sighed and went to his (bat computer) and tried to find any hint that could lead to Joker's victim. But he had to be honest with himself, what Dick saying that victim was him wasn't at all a wrong guess. But, he had to make sure that was true before he jumped to conclusions.

 **The Next Day**

Robin went to the cave early in the mourning since the big bad bat had to go to an 'off-world' mission. Leaving Robin doing his research on Joker's person

of interest. (Or Jokers victim of interest).

So here was typing away on his laptop seeing if he can find any lead to the clues Joker mentioned earlier in the letter.

"Robin! Could you please play this game with me?" asked Wally pouting at Robin's feet.

Robin raised an eyebrow then chose replied: "Wally I'm a bit busy now, I'll play with you later…..Bird's Honor"

Wally's eyes lit up and he pulled Robin into a very tight hug causing Robin to yelp and almost drop his laptop.

"you're the best!' Squealed Wally breaking the hug and zooming to the kitchen grabbing whatever he could find.

Robin rolled his eyes at the speedsters actions then went back to work.

He then heard the Zeta-beams announcing Batman's arrival. He stood when the big old bat looked at him with a glare.

"didn't I tell you to not to leave the research for me?"

"uuuh, no… no you didn't"

"yes I did"

"no you didn't"

"Robin, please don't mess with me"

 **Flashback (waaay earlier in the day)**

When Dick woke up he made his bed up since that's what Alfred requested of him to do everyday before he leaves his room. He then changed his clothes and went down for breakfast.

"Good morning Master Richard! I have some pancakes waiting for you on the table. Master Bruce is waiting for you there"

"Thanks Alfred" Relied Dick before walking towards the kitchen where his pancakes were waiting for him.

"Good morning Bruce" He said walking in.

"Hey Chum! sleep well?"

Dick was going to answer no he didn't sleep at all but he didn't want Bruce to give a lecture early in the morning. He was actually on his laptop all night trying to find any lead to Jokers victim. He wanted to put that clown to justice so bad that he forgot he had to sleep. And by the time he put his laptop away it was already morning.

"yeah Bruce, I slept fine"

Bruce nodded appearing to buy what his son just said but in the inside he didn't at all.

He saw Dick's laptop light from the corner of the door. And besides, he's Batman! And you really can't hide anything from the Big Bat.

"oh, well that's good" He replied.

They then started eating their pancakes.

Dick then got up and put his plate in the sink and was about to leave the kitchen when Bruce asked: "Aaand where do you think you're going?"

"where else would I want to go?" Replied Dick.

"Dick, You're not going to to the cave today"

"And why not?"

"For your own safety"

Dick sighed and answered: "Didn't you say that I'm not the victim"

"I'm not taking any chances" Replied Bruce sighing as well.

"Well, don't you think it will be safer for me to be in Cave rather here in case he tried to break in"

"The Joker does not know who you are" Replied Bruce.

"yeah I guess you're right, I never really met him as Dick Grayson **(A/N: Dick has only met other villains but not Joker….yet)** So if he's after me, He'd be after Robin"

"which is why….. you know it safer for you to go to the cave" Replied Bruce deep in thought while considering what Dick just said.

"see! I told you! But you~ didn't listen!" Dick announced proudly.

Bruce rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile at his son's actions.

He looked at his son again and was surprised when he was leaning against the table heavily.

"Dick?"

No response.

"Dick? Dick?" He shook his son's shoulder causing the stop leaning on the table and stand straight.

"sorry Bruce! I must've zoned out" Apologized Dick.

'Gosh, his eyes can barely open' Thought Bruce.

As Dick was starting to walk away Bruce said: "leave the research for me, you need to rest"

Dick zoned out again not answering or even hearing what Bruce said.

Bruce shook his shoulder again making Dick blink a few times before replying:

"y..yeah sure Bruce" He said walking away to the cave.

Bruce nodded at his son's actions assuming he had heard him.

 **End Of Flashback**

"oh, I guess I didn't quite hear you" Replied Robin.

Batman looked at Robin who was wearing civvies with his Robin mask instead of his Sunglasses.

"Hey, Batman! what are you doing here? I thought you were off-world?" Asked Robin.

"I came to check on you, and It's a good thing I did" Batman gave his protege the famous Bat-Glare.

"well, at least I'm doing something to try and stop him!"

Batman almost felt guilty at that point.

To put it brief, Batman has already found out who it was the Joker was looking for. Robin was right, It was him.

The clown wanted to kill Robin, his son. He just couldn't let that happen. What father would he be if he just overlooked it?

The night before after finishing his research, he left the Bat-Cave and went to find the joker and put him in Arkham while Dick was asleep. He knew Dick was tired and hurt from the previous mission.

But he couldn't tell his son that the Joker was already locked up. He just couldn't.

First of all, Robin would be mad at him for not telling him and probably run away on his R-cycle.

And Second, Robin may not believe him and go see for himself. He knew that Joker wasn't working alone, so if Robin stepped foot in Arkham in his state, he wouldn't be able to defend himself against the deadly drug.

But he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he didn't want to lose his son. He didn't want their last words together to be a fight. So he had to make Robin believe that Joker was still on the loose.

"Fine, do what you want….but don't pressure yourself too hard" replied the Bats before leaving to continue his off-world mission.

 **So What did you think? please review, they mean a bunch to me!**

 **I was thinking of rewriting (Forgive Me) itself since it was a bit confusing...But I'll leave that for you to decide wither you want it or not**

 **I really hope you enjoyed it and review it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
